


‘I’ve got a girl crush’

by frog_boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_boy/pseuds/frog_boy
Summary: ‘Cause maybe then you’d want me just as much’
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 22





	‘I’ve got a girl crush’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting it please be nice.
> 
> Do not copy to another site.

When they first met when they were 10 they had made a promise to stay together forever.

Then they decided they would get married when they were older.

Then high school came.

They joined the volleyball club together.

Then she came along.

She got his attention.

She made him stare.

She made him blush.

She was everything Kei wasn’t.

She was his first kiss.

Kei had to listen to him talk about her.

About how she was so cute.

Then they went on their first date.

Then a second.

Then a third.

Then they came out as a couple.

Kei congratulated his best friend.

All through high school Kei listened to him talk about her.

Then college came and they went their separate ways.

Kei thought he would get over him.

Kei graduated college.

Kei was on the sendai frogs team.

Kei  _ thought _ he was over him.

Then a letter came from them.

It was an invitation.

To their wedding.

Kei decided to go.

Kei was his best man.

Kei watched her walk down the isle.

Kei watched him put the ring on  _ her  _ finger.

Kei congratulated them.

Kei watched as they danced with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kei and him were supposed to be married.

He started talking to Kei again.

Kei found out they had a daughter.

He would still tell Kei about her.

Kei would listen.

How can you not listen to the person you love.

Kei just wished that he was her.

Kei he had her long blonde hair.

Kei wished he could make him blush.

Kei wished he was his his first kiss.

Kei wished he was his first date.

Kei wished he was the one he married.

Kei wished he was  _ her. _

He probably didn’t even remember their promise when they were twelve.

Kei did.

How could Kei not.

Kei wanted to be the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> He/him is mainly yamaguchi  
> She/her is yachi  
> Tsukishima is mainly ‘kei’


End file.
